PPC Wiki
... to PPC Wiki, the wiki about the Protectors of the Plot Continuum that ! since December 2007! What is the PPC? The Protectors of the Plot Continuum, or PPC, is a fictional organization dedicated to the extermination of badfic. It is a consensual reality based on the writings of its members, known as PPCers or Boarders, but most especially on the original PPC series by Jay and Acacia. PPCers find poorly written fanfiction and write humorous, parodic stories, called missions, in which PPC agents go into the fanfic and fix the bad stuff. Read more... :D'awww, lookit the newbie! So brand-spanking new, all keen and shiny and stuff... :Wait, what? Ahem. Welcome, newcomer! What brings you to our neck of the woods? If you're looking to join the PPC, you should go introduce yourself on the PPC Posting Board. That's where we hang. This is just where we keep track of all the various crazy things our members get up to—and believe me, that's a lot of crazy. There are a few things that we routinely ask new people to read when they join up. If you want to get a jump on it, here they are: # The Original Series by Jay and Acacia. This is the series on which all the rest of this is based. # The PPC Constitution, which applies equally on the Board, on the wiki, in the IRC room, and anywhere else you choose to represent the community. You can sign it here! # If you're planning to write PPC stories, please see the Permission article. Not joining? If you're not planning to join up, you're probably here for one of two reasons: # You heard of us somewhere and had an attack of curiosity, or # One of us sporked one of your stories. In the case of number one, hi there! Feel free to look around all you like. If you have any questions and can't find answers, feel free to swing by the Board and ask us. In the case of number two, you may be wondering why this happened. Well, we've come prepared with this handy FAQ. That should pretty much cover all the bases, but if not, you're also welcome to drop by the Board and ask about it. We promise not to bite. Introduced yourself on the Board? Been showered with lots of virtual gifts? Excellent! You're officially a PPC Boarder. What would you like next? More information, please! It can be a little hard to navigate the currents of tradition and random silliness, so we've prepared some materials to help you out. These are them. * FAQ: The Board - this'll help you learn to use the Board if you're having trouble. * FAQ: For Newbies - this will help with general PPC questions that new people often have. If what you're looking for isn't answered here, just shout out on the Board. * Guide to the PPC - a companion to the above, this gives a more detailed history of the group and what we're all about. Planning to write PPC stories? Then also check these out: * Mission Writing Guide - companion to the FAQ for newbies and the Guide to the PPC, this handles mission-specific questions. * Slash-Sporking Guide - for those who like slash. More PPC stories, please! A voracious reader, eh? We love that. * For PPC missions by department, see the Complete List of PPC Fiction. * For PPC missions by continuum, see the Killed Badfic list or look up your fandom(s) in the Continua category. * For all sorts of additional PPC-related material, see the List of Everything PPC. If you're interested in contributing to the wiki, that's fantastic. Just ! I know, I know, Wikia says you don't have to have an account to edit, but we're a pretty tight community here, and nameless people messing around gives some of us the creeps. Signing up takes less than a minute, and all you need is a username—preferably the same as your penname on the Board, but if it's taken, using something else is okay. Before you edit, please read Neshomeh's , which contains important information about PPC Wiki's etiquette and style. For additional help, see Wikia's help site. Try using the sandbox page to experiment! If you've gotten Permission and you're ready to make pages for your characters and post your missions, see these pages: * How to Make a Character Page * Posting New Mission Reports Need more to do? There's plenty! Take your pick: * Some good places to start editing are the lists of stub articles and articles that need work. * Alternatively, you could check the for short or dead-end articles, or check out the listing to see if you can contribute things we're missing, or anything else that takes your fancy. * To write a new article, visit . Good luck! Valon Vance is an agent in the Department of Floaters. He entered the PPC scene in early 2015, and has been kept fairly busy with a large number of missions, a growing romance with his partner Kala Jeng, and the ease with which he makes friends. He and Kala currently have the highest number of missions in the Department of Floaters. Who's next? You decide! Learn how. ; October 7 * The Aviator and Zeb get an Inheritance Suefic and a sudden surprise. * An old friend drops by to check on the Aviator and reminiscing happens. ; October 6 * Ix and Charlotte get assigned a bad het RWBY lemon. ; October 3 * The Aviator, Zeb, and Alex get a My Little Pony mission and discover they need a lot of help. ;September 28 * Ix and Charlotte get to deal with a pair of Little Mermaid Sues, and they're about as happy as a Fish Out of Water. ;September 24 * What's worse, sleeplessness or a Star Warrior's uncanon girlfriend? Agents Backslash and Whitney are forced to resolve this dilemma in "Good Knight, and Good Luck". ;September 19 * Gremlin is not feeling quite herself following the PPC Hunger Games. Fortunately, Xericka is there to lend an ear. ;September 16 * Saxo and James are called in to take care of the latest case of Sarah from Labyrinth trying to go to Hogwarts. ;September 11 * Keiko and a certain retired SpecOps team join their forces to take down a fic causing An Overabundance Of Turbochargers and Cherry Tree Flowers. ;September 7 * A winged Time Lord winds up in Middle-earth, and the Aviator and Zeb have to stop her. ; September 4 * Chris, Ami, Miguel, and Violet visit a bizarre crossover and get some help. ; August 13 * In which Farilan thinks about Ilraen and learns how mouths work. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:PPC